


Every Sky Turns Blue

by BlackCats



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an old nightmare, and the only way to dispel it is to ensure that Ruby's safe, happy, and smiling.<br/>(Yang, Ruby, and that blessed day of freedom after testing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Sky Turns Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twitter User AintNoTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twitter+User+AintNoTsundere).



_Shadows._

_Skulking, leering, screaming, sneering. Hulking, massive, white teeth, leering. They emerged from the gloom of an evening dreary, sunset red and their prey long weary._

_Ruby._

_Scared and shaking and clad in red, the Grimm move closer and she falls de—_

“Yang!”

The sharp bite of Weiss’s irritated voice cracked through the air, accompanied by a rather solid thump to the bunk.

“Will you _please_ take your sister and get out of this room?! This place is filthy, it’s driving me _insane_ , and I want you both out so I can tidy up.”

It took Yang a few seconds to answer. Blinking the final awful vestiges of the nightmare from her eyes, she sat up, running a hand through her hair and yawning widely. It was a beautiful day of no classes, with the late morning sun shining brightly and a cloudless blue sky overhead.

No forest. No Grimm. No little red wagon that had no business being out there anyway.

 _Man, what brought_ that _dream back?_

She hadn’t had one like it in years.

“Did you hear me?” Weiss continued, impatient.

“Yeah, I heard you.” Untangling herself from her ruffled covers, Yang stretched. “I’m just…not _entirely_ sure I believe it though. _You’re_ cleaning? You? Did you hire a couple maids or something so you can yell at them while they work?”

“I— _what?_ I do _not_ yell like that. At least, not all the time.” Casting a meaningful look up towards Ruby’s unconscious form, Weiss prodded the bedframe with the end of her rapier. “I only have to yell when I have _things that need doing_ , and _certain people_ are in bed far longer than they should be!”

Leaving Weiss to the task of pulling Ruby out of her studying-induced slumber—(sorry Ruby, but Yang wasn’t willing to brave that winter storm without a cup of coffee first)—Yang headed for the bathroom after snagging a few things to wear. Blake was already halfway out the door.

“What’s got _her_ all riled up?” Yang asked softly, jerking a thumb toward Weiss. Ruby was wadded up tight in her covers and refusing to budge, much to the heiress’s displeasure.

Blake’s golden eyes were calm in the onslaught of Hurricane Schnee they were all busily facing. “Not sure. The only thing she was willing to tell me was that her father called.”

“Ouch. Doesn’t sound like very much fun. Think she needs to talk it out?”

A loud _thump!_ sounded as Ruby got out of bed all right—pulled straight down onto Weiss, sending them to the ground in a sprawl.

“Let’s…give it a while. Maybe she just needs some space.” Hefting up a book, Blake added, “I’ll be in the library,” before she departed down the hall.

 _Yeah_ …no. It was _far_ too nice a day to spend it cooped up inside. Yang wasn’t going to argue with her about it this time though; Blake was free to enjoy her cheesy romances in peace. Seeing that it looked to still be some time before Ruby was awake enough to stagger to her dresser, Yang went and got herself cleaned up.

Splashing water into her face, Yang peered at her reflection in the mirror. Minimal mid-terms sleep shadows. _Plenty_ of bloodshot exhaustion in her eyes from that old beast of a nightmare. What in the world had possibly conjured up Old Dreadful anyway…? Had it been because she’d semi-recently informed Blake of the tale, before the dance? Or was it something else entirely?

Good thing she wasn’t the superstitious sort, or she might take it to mean a bad omen, she thought wryly. Doing her best to push it out of her mind, Yang strolled on back to the room and poked her head in, quite prepared to find Weiss still reprimanding Ruby or something.

That wasn’t the case. It was just Weiss, aggressively organizing textbooks in the shelves.

“…Uhhh…”

“She’s outside,” Weiss replied stiffly, without looking back.

“…Thanks.”

Closing the door on _that_ ticking time bomb, Yang made a mental note to come back and check on her later. What was _more_ confusing was the fact that Ruby had apparently bolted it outside in the seven minutes it took her to get ready. Had she even gotten _dressed?_

Yang took off at a light jog down the hallway, one hand running along the banister of the stairs as they wound their way down. She passed Jaune and Pyrrha along the way; the former was struggling to balance a small stack of books while the latter had a stack twice as tall balanced effortlessly on one hand.

Pyrrha was warmly encouraging, as always. “Jaune, consider this your final balance test. If you can make it all the way to the library without dropping anything, we’ll move on to something else, all right?”

“R-Right. Got it. Pfft, this is a _breeze_ , I mean all I have to do is—wh-whoa! Okay, see? I recovered! It’s…absolutely… _fine_.”

“Watch out for that final step, it’s a big drop!” Yang called as she skipped it entirely. Jaune looked like he would have nodded or signaled he understood or something, if it wasn’t for the fact that his arms were quaking from the weight of the history textbooks. Pyrrha smiled and nodded her thanks for the hint to her protégé.

Outside of Beacon and out to the school grounds now, where students lounged on the grass and beneath the trees of the enclosed area, enjoying their day off. Yang darted from place to place, attempting to track down her wayward younger sister…did she even skip _breakfast?_ How un-Ruby-like. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a _tiny_ bit concerned right now.

Of all places, she spotted a familiar red cloak taking up the bulk of an out-of-the-way bench. Yang approached her with a tiny spark of panic burning in her chest, only to break out into a relieved smile.

It was nothing at all. Ruby was just fast asleep, her cloak drawn tightly to hide the fact that she’d simply thrown her shoes on with her pajamas and pelted out the door.

Honesty, this moment was too good to pass up. Rubbing her palms together, Yang lifted her hands like a pianist about to begin a beautiful solo piece.

“ _Hey_ …Ruby!”

“Uhh…h-huh? Wh-What? Yang, what’s—!”

“Gotcha!”

She descended on her all at once in a storm of tickles. Ruby burst into a squeak that soon broke off into a series of frantic giggles.

“ _Yaaang!_ Y-Yang, c-c’mon, let me up!”

“Pfft, what, already? It’s not even been thirty seconds!”

“Y- _Yang_ …!”

“Well, come on! Say it then!”

“N-Never!”

“Say it!”

Ruby was absolutely red in the face and she was hopelessly tangled up in her cloak from her thrashing. Combat training or not, she’d always been notoriously helpless against a good tickling. Yang only pulled back once Ruby ( _accidentally_ , whoops!) tumbled off of the bench in a heap. That was _twice_ today such a thing had happened…poor girl.

Finally stopping her merciless assault, Yang offered her sister a hand. “Well, it’s not ‘uncle’, but I _think_ I’ll let that go for now.”

Ruby blew a few blades of grass out of her mouth, allowing herself to be helped up. “Wow. Really noble of you, Yang.”

“I know.” Grinning wide, Yang flopped down on the bench and Ruby soon slumped against her side, stifling a massive yawn. “…I’m guessing the tests took a _way_ tougher beating on you than you said.”

Ruby must’ve noticed Yang’s slightly-disapproving-big-sister tone, because her smile was apologetic. “Well…sorta? I was doing _really well_ up until the dates of the Third Great Grimm War, but then I kept confusing them with the Third Great Grimm War in the _after_ years, and everything just got _even more confusing_ when Blake tried to explain to me about the Faunus Riots that took place _between_ the Third War and the--!” Cutting herself off with a groan, Ruby closed her eyes and curled deeper into Yang’s side. “I want to sleep _forever_.”

“…So, how do you think you did?”

She smiled up at her. “I’m pretty sure I passed it?”

“Then what are you worrying about?” Yang ruffled her hair, earning another giggle from Ruby. “Of _course_ you passed it! You’re my talented and super smart baby sister and I’m _so_ proud of you!”

A happy blush spread across Ruby’s cheeks, prompting her to rub the back of her neck. “Th-Thanks Yang. I _really am_ trying my best, you know? I want to be a good leader, and a good teammate, and make you and Mom and Dad really proud.”

Yang’s grin softened as she pulled her closer with one arm. “I just said I am, didn’t I? So’s Dad.” She rubbed her shoulder. Added softly: “Mom too.”

She was silent for a moment. “Why do you think Professor Ozpin let me into the Academy early?”

“Hmm…I think…he sees your potential?”

Ruby’s silver eyes were gazing up at her questioningly. “My potential for _what_ though? Maybe I really _will_ be a great Huntress, but why did he make me the leader of Team RWBY? I’m _really_ flattered and glad and stuff like that, I just…I just...don’t _get it_.”

Yang didn’t respond right away. She watched a few students wander along the sidewalks, deep in conversation, but none passed particularly close by them.

“I don’t know,” she admitted at last. “Maybe he doesn’t just think you’re going to be a _great_ Huntress. Maybe he thinks you’ll be one of the _best_ Huntresses.”

Following her gaze, Ruby murmured, “I really hope so.”

Looking down at her, Yang pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Ruby’s answering smile was surprisingly fragile, but the love there was genuine. “You’ve got a lot on your mind, huh?”

“I guess so,” she laughed, abashed. “But…I actually feel a whole lot better. Thanks, Yang.”

Ruby was soon made to experience a bone-crushing embrace as Yang hugged her close. “You’re going to be an _amazing_ Huntress, Ruby, and then we’re going to go all over the world, slaying monsters and placing hope in the hearts of people everywhere! Just like in the stories, right?”

“R-Right! And we’ll go places with Uncle Qrow and Dad too!”

“Pfft, come on, that’s obvious.” Yang waved a hand, eyes shining playfully.

“Hehe, sounds like a plan then. Oh, but do you know what I want to do first?”

“What?”

Collapsing onto Yang’s lap, Ruby pulled her red hood tightly around her, groaning. “I’m going to sleep for a _thousand years_. What’s got Weiss in such a bad mood anyway?”

“Dunno. Blake says we should ask about it later.”

“Okay. Wake me up when we do,” Ruby mumbled, already half-asleep. “Night.”

Yang snorted, almost asking if Ruby _really_ intended to pass out here on her lap in the school grounds, but saw that she very much did. She reclined back and resigned herself to the fact that her legs were going to fall asleep in a few minutes, stating simply, “Night, Ruby.”

Ruby shifted one more time, her hood nearly falling off. “Love you, Yang.”

Smoothing her hood back into place, Yang tilted her head back to watch the blue, blue skies. Yup. No branches. No shadows. Not a Grimm in sight.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration for RWBY Season 3. I'm beyond hyped guys! I haven't written anything RWBY in more than a year, but stay on the lookout for more fics from me!


End file.
